Chasing the Sun Blinded me
by Sweetpotato9
Summary: "That is all I can be, I was the shadow all along. when you shine too bright I gradually disappear" Spoiler Ch. 231, ryoma x Sakuno x Ludovic
1. Confessing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis.

Hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction ever, I must warn you all English is not my first language thus, you might find some grammar mistakes and such things, bear with it for the love of this lovely fandom hehe ツ

 _The characters are all 22 years old._

 **Brief summary about Ludovic** : "The French prince" for those who didn't catch up with the latest chapters of the manga and still wants to read this fanfic. He was introduced in the manga in chapter 231 as Ludovic Chardard, a middle school representative from the France U-17 World Cup Team, he shows a romantic interest in Sakuno.

Enjoy ^^

 **May, 2018. US**

Today is the day the most anticipated match this year is going to take place. The final match of the world's tennis tournament between the two princes' Echizen Ryoma and Ludovic Chardard. I have taken three part-time jobs for four months to afford the tickets and hotel stay and some savings.

Braids check, perfume check, cute outfit check, make up check.

Today is also the day I am going to confess my feelings to Ryoma-kun. The boy I've loved for as long as I can remember. I had many chances to confess before but his insanely increasing popularity frightened me so I kept delaying repeatedly.

Sometimes I think confessing my feeling to him means nothing. I mean everyone knows I am in love with him. They keep on pairing us together whenever we met with friends and family and tease us saying, "Get together already" and things like that. Although, I turn crimson red every time they do that, it some how encourage me to tell him how I fell. However, it took me years for that, I just graduated university, it has already been this long we are both matured enough.

No matter what happens today I'll confess.

I hardly got to my seat, although I came two hours earlier I have already told Ryoma-kun that I'll be cheering for him in the front seats today on the phone. As usual, he just sent a thank you as a reply. He must be crazy busy with the interviews and conference.

The match was an intense one, I didn't know I was on the edge of my seat until the match ended. Ryoma-kun won the championship, which made him the first player under 25 to win three years on row and to make it this far. As expected from the tennis genius.

When most of the crowd left the stadium, I met with momo senpai who let the security allow me to go to ryoma-kun's room. I was so excited, I knocked on the door and no one answered so I tried to check if the door is locked. Fortunately, it was open so I excused myself and got in. Before I could even show myself I heard a very soft and seductive feminine voice. "Ryoma-San the paparazzi's are going to catch me if I got out now, so let me stay at your place tonight as well, you will love what I am wearing today for sure" her laugh echoed in my ears I couldn't believe what I am hearing, so tried to take a look without them noticing.

I wish I turned back when I heard her voice. It is Ryoma and he is hugging her intimately.

I know who she is I have seen her in some cover magazines at the coffee shop I worked in. How come Ryoma never for once cared about celebrities especially female celebrities who through themselves on him. so why?

"Are you still going to meet that friend from school you told me about?"

"I think so, she got here alone and paid money to come watche the game, it will be quick I'll just send here off she doesn't complain, seeing me is enough for her"

I couldn't hear her response because I ran away as fast as I could.

What is with the lump in my throat, my chest is feels so tight I can't breath, my eyes are burning.

 _Don't cry sakuno, don't cry_

I've never felt like this before, I wasn't bothered by Ryoma-kun's fan girls before, I know he is a world-wide famous tennis player but, I always had this feeling that I am someone special to Ryoma and maybe just maybe we can be more than just friends in the future. He rarely talk to girls or even bother to look at them unless it has anything to do with his work. So why suddenly he act so intimately with that model. I know for sure that my affection for him was clear to everyone, I believe Ryoma himself even knows but pretends not to notice for some reason.

I feel stupid, so stupid, it is humiliating, I've made a fool of myself by following Ryoma all the way to America. Am I not even worth considering as a girl? Am I not pleasant in his eyes? Was I too clingy that I turned him off? Was it my fault?

 _Don't cry, don't cry_

Why am I here in the first place? Wasn't it to support him as a close friend? Was I selfish when I had other ulterior motives, my stupid teenage fantasies, my romantic feelings towards Ryoma-kun.

I never thought about what he thinks about it, was I allowed to have these feelings in the first place?

His reactions and responses were rather cold and indifferent towards me most of the times. I thought it was just who he is as a person, and somehow I can break the ice one day so he can be comfortable around me.

Me loving him,

 _He wasn't bothered by it and that was all._

 _Tears fall slowly_

I hate to admit it but I have no right to complain.

 _To Ryoma-kun I am just a friend._

But why it hurt so much? I can't say I wasted my time chasing Ryoma-kun around, it was my duty as a friend to cheer up for him, I didn't realize my feelings weren't sincere enough. I cheered for him because I loved him.

Just like any fan girl idolizing her role model.

I loved him because he works hard for his dream, I love his competitive nature, his confidence. He is everything I ever wanted to be.

He seemed untouchable, hard to reach, so far away.

Far away, more than what my hands can reach.

 _Biting my bottom lip hard trying not to scream_

I am mad at myself, I made myself look pathetic, I am PATHETIC.

 _I tried to lessen up the tightness in my chest by hitting where it hurts the most, my heart._

I can't stop crying, I am no longer crying for my crushed romance, I am crying for my poor self, so low I feel so low of myself.

 _To me nothing seems to matter anymore, I just wanted to cry, not even the fact that I am standing in the middle of the crowded exist gate of the tennis stadium._

"Cerisier!"

A familiar voice, a familiar nickname

"Wow, it really is Cerisier"

I looked towards' the voice direction knowing who it belongs to.

"Ludovic San!" I said acknowledging his presence.

 _The French prince moved closer to approach the tall girl with two long braids in front of him stepping on her shadow in the process._

I looked down to my shoes noticing our reflected shadows on the ground with an ironic thought passing in my mind.

 _That is all I can be, I was the shadow all along. When the sun shines too bright I gradually disappear._

 _I got blinded while chasing the sun_

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the French prince closeness

I felt a very cold fingertips touching my chin and moving my face upwards.

"Why are you crying Cerisier, your prince won aren't you happy? "

He asked, his low voice reflect his deep concern on my well-being.

I tried to swallow the pain and put a smile on my face

"Yes, I am very happy, in fact these are happy tears! Long time no see Ludovic San how have you been? I tried my best not to be biased and cheered for you too" I tried desperately to cover up my saddens but my shaky voice give it all.

I brushed his hand away gently and looked away, I can't talk properly with his intense gaze fixed on me, I am too weak right now to explain myself.

I heard him sigh and pause for a few seconds waiting for me say something.

"You really won't say what's wrong with you? I know you are a very calm person but I also know when you're not being yourself, does it have anything related to that person? I can always beat him in a horse tennis match for you! "

Ludovic laughed at his statement shamelessly knowing that he just lost to Ryoma in the final match of the world tennis tournament one hour ago. However, I felt happy, the kind of happiness that make you cry because you need it. He knows me well, Ryoma-kun hardly notice when I am being unusual.

"It hurts" I said while covering my mouth trying hard not to gasp

 _Sobbing so hard_

Ludovic freaked out and took his smart phone out of his jacket abruptly making some stuff fall at the process "what! Where? Tell me where it hurts! Should I call the ambulance? Heck! I am going to call them just wait! "

"You don't have to, they can't treat it" I said fully aware he won't get what I said

"Is it this bad? Where it hurts, tell me! We have expertise working at our family medical team don't lose hope! You can be treated"

I took his hand and place it in my chest where my heart shrinks inside my rib cage "here, it hurts here so much"

 _Still sobbing, my chest rhyme with my cries and my eyes glows with tears_

The hopeful smile left the French prince face and a look of understanding flashed in his eyes but he didn't utter a word, standing still.

I looked elsewhere but his face, I know I rejected him many times, or to tell the truth I never even considered his feelings I always though he was flirting with every girl as long as she has long braids, and he was an actual noble for God sake! A true prince. Nevertheless, we became acquaintance and quite friends later on.

I noticed someone coming closer to us, there were barely anyone left around. It was a tall young man wearing a white cap with a signature sign on it.

Ryoma-kun! It's Ryoma since when did he stand there? Did he hear anything?

I was occupied with the thought to notice Ludovic looking where my eyes are glued at "what are you going to do? The one causing your heart break is here"

I wiped my tears and looked at Ludovic in the eyes with a sudden courage and determination

 _The only way to save my face_

 _"Kiss me"_

The looks in his face told me that it was hard for my words to sink in yet, so I took the chance and I grabbed him by his collar to reach my height and kissed him the way I think people who love would do.

 _Deep and Passionate._

 _To be continue…_

 **I hope you guys like it, comments are must welcome.**


	2. Congratulations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?"

I heard Ryoma's calm voice saying something in the distance, but I couldn't concentrate at all I was distracted.

For the first time in my life I kissed a guy, and I was the one who initiate it, I wouldn't even believe it if someone told me that I will do it in the past.

But why is it like that?

 _I opened my eyes slowly_

I don't feel anything

Wasn't kissing supposed to make you feel things?

 _Ludovic opened his eyes and he was blushing so hard_

Is it because I don't have feeling for him?

Or is it because Ryoma-kun is watching

The same exact thought gave me shivers.

 _Shivers, shivers everywhere in my body, I did what I did with courage, but I can't confront Ryoma after this. Because, first I can't act to save my life, and second he will see through me literally._

I felt Ludovic's hands holding mine firmly, as if he telling me to get my shit together.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?"

Ryoma said again, but a little bit higher, while getting close to us.

 _I shut my eyes thinking before looking at his side, pretend, just pretend you didn't see him coming._

"Oh, Ryomo-kun, you're here! " I said happily as if I was surprised to see him.

The look in his eyes, it was intense, it could scare kids away. He pointed at the still blushing Ludovic and looked at me.

"Did you come to the US to play around kiss strangers? Does your family knows what you're here for? Ryuzaki"

 _Ahh, I feel it again, that dump feeling in my throat, why is he so harsh, so cold._

Is this how he thinks of me? After all these years, he should know me better than this!

 _But I guess not_

I was dead silent for a while, and before I could defend myself, Ludovic came to my rescue.

He took my arm and kissed it while looking at my eyes.

"You know Cerisier is not like that" he then looked at Ryoma "Right? "

 _I smiled at him_

 _A genuine smile, sending my thanks through it._

Ludovic smiled back knowingly "Actually, I asked her to be my girlfriend, to be precise I begged her this time. She just what me to shut up at this point, but suddenly she just kissed me"

He looked at me with confused expressions "What are you suggesting? Are you playing with my feeling? Cause I dare you don't!"

 _If it was something happening to someone else I would laugh, but it was not the time for it, get it together Sakuno!_

"What else do you mean? Of course I would only kiss my boyfriend, it is a Yes "

Ludovic jumped at me hugging me or squeezing me to death to be honest, I tried to look happy as much.

"Let's go Cerisier! " Ludovic said while holding my hands in his.

I struggled so hard not blush over that, I mean I am still not used to being this close to guys.

"What you mean let's go? "

"To our first date of course! There are lot of places out there I wanted to visit but it is full of couples, I'll look out of place. I want to go with you! "

"I don't want to disturb you two but"

Ryoma looked at us with the same expressionless stone face while watching.

 _It bothers me, bothers me so much that he is indifferent. I can't deny that I was Hoping to see him caught off guard or surprised at least to see me doing something completely out of character._

It is frustrating, and humiliating to think that I had high hopes.

"Ryuzaki "

"Yes, Ryoma-kun! "

I almost zoned out again!

"You're here by your own right? "

"You know I am, why asking"

"Your family trusted you to me, you can't go out rambling around without a guardian, this place is dangerous to be in alone, especially for you Ryuzaki! "

"I am 22, for the love of God, I no longer need anyone to watch over me! I am responsible for my actions. You neither my family can decided for me!"

"Sorry if my family troubled you with this task. I apologize".

"If you excuse us"

I turned around so fast not to negotiate with Ryoma on this matter, and most importantly to escape, I can't trust myself in discussions and I want to look confident for once!

 _I didn't stutter, I didn't STUTTER!_

Ludovic followed me

 _I so much want to look back! However, I can't. What is the look on Ryoma-kun's face! I want to know so bad. But I value my dignity._

"Cerisier, Cerisier! Where are you going? My chauffeur is parking the car on the other side of the street!"

"Ceris-.. "

 _I was in the middle of the road, I stopped suddenly, and all I hear is my heat beats, the pain in my chest doubled at my sudden thought!_

 _Loud vehicle horns, streetlight flashing in my eyes_

I felt a strong arm shaking me

"Sakuno what the hell are you doing be careful! "

"Ludovic san! "

 _My eyes started to water, hot tears forming and threatening to fall_

Ludovic looked confused and concerned

"I didn't congratulate him on his win right?"

 _I looked at the prince searching for answers_

 _I covered my eyes in disgrace_

"I am so selfish, what a bad friend thinking of myself and my feeling all the time, even though I was rude he was concerned about me! "

"Don't be hard on yourself, you must have your reasons"

I looked at the tennis prodigy feeling ashamed that I caused him all this troubles

"I am sorry to you too, I didn't mean to involve you in my matters" I said while wiping off the tears

"No, no I am at your services! I can't lie that I didn't like it, I mean who didn't want a kiss from Cerisier! " he winked at me playfully.

I couldn't help it, I laughed, and hit him.

"OH MY GOD!, I didn't know you're this violent, it hurts" Ludovic pretended to be in pain, but I know my hit wouldn't harm a fly!

"I am not violent, you're just a rich kid"

"Ouch, that actually hurts more! " he pouted

I smiled "I am stating facts! "

We laughed for a good minute

"You know Ludovic, you're a really a good friend, I don't want to hurt you... "

Before I could finish my words, Ludovic rest is head in my shoulder facing the ground.

"Can you just forget him? You will only hurt yourself. I am willing to do anything for you remember that! And don't be sorry I am responsible for my actions as much as you are"

He raised his face locking his eyes with me

"I'll wait for you, so please take me seriously"

 _I blushed furiously, I have never been told something like that but also I felt very guilt to push him away every time._

" You must have felt something similar to what I am feeling right now whenever I looked at Ryoma-kun. I am sorry for not considering your feelings, I will try my best" I bowed slightly as an apology

"Well, I don't know what happened between you two yet, but I am different! I knew you liked that person but I kept on going after you and challenge him, you must have felt embarrassed" Ludovic laughed "

"No, no it's not like that at all! "

"Ah, thank God! "

 _I looked around this place is so full of people. Since I am here anyways I have to take advantage of it, I worked so hard to get here, why waste the precious money?_

"Well Ludovic san, what about tomorrow? Do you want to show me around? I am new to this place?" I said cheerfully

"Of course I can, which time do you want? I am free all day long "

"Hmm, how about afternoon tomorrow? So you can rest you must be tired after the tournament "

"You're so considerate Cerisier! OK I'll take you from your hotel, by the way where do you stay at? "

"At the Grand Hotel, it's here" I pointed at the hotel in the distance.

"Cool, I'll walk you there"

"No, you don't have to, I'll have to go buy few things I need anyways"

"No way! A gentleman shou-."

"I know, I know but I want to walk little bit to clear my mind so no harm"

"If that's so, call me if you arrived, I didn't change my number, in case you decided to chat one day" he winked and left before I could slam my hand in his back!

"Good bye, see you tomorrow" I raised my voice for him to hear me

He just waved his hand

 _I laughed_

"He sure is something else"

 _I looked around, the people, the cars, the shops, everyone and everything looks full of life. Nothing can stop the flow. Life goes on._

 _I sighed_

I have to go buy necessities before thinking about anything!

I bought everything I need for my two weeks stay, people here mind there own business I can't even ask for anything without hesitating. Or maybe it's just me, I need to focus on improving my social skills!

 _Luckily, I no longer get directions wrong. I learned the hard way_

When I got to my room, I was about to enter my card to open it when I saw someone beside me.

 _My eyes doubled in size_

"Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here? "

Ryoma looked at me as if he just noticed me

"Ah Ryuzaki!"

He looked sweaty, jogging?

"Why ar-"

"What do you mean why I am here? Remember you asked me to give you my hotel location so you can book a room for yourself "

 _Stupid, Stupid ! What was I thinking oh, this is embarrassing, this is stalking by every mean_

"Ah I forgot! How silly of me! "

 _I heard him sigh_

"Don't go around late at night, you can ask me if you need anything, just knock twice"

He murmured something to himself about an annoying something..

"I don't want to trouble you with my matters, I am fine by my myself, thank you"

Ryoma paused a little then looked at his bag

"Well, as you wish" he opened his door "Good night then Ryuzaki"

Before he could get inside I remembered what I regret not telling him.

"Ryoma-kun" I said a little bit too loud

"Congratulations on your win today! You won fair and square, it was an excellent match you shined, I didn't know how but your performance was breath-taking! I was literally shaking when you scored the fi-.. ah what I am blabbering about"

 _Easy! Easy breath!_

"It as expected from you Ryoma-kun you give it your all"

I smiled at him, no matter what we are friends, I should be happy for him.

"You too congratulations"

"Eh? "

"On your graduation I mean!"

"Ah!, thank you"

For a second I thought he meant about getting together with Ludovic! How stupid of me...

"Well good night Ryoma-Kun you must be tired, rest well"

I was about to get in when I heard him

"Ryuzaki! Umm about-.. "

I looked at him in the eyes wondering what he wants to say

He lowered his cap, shadows covered his face "Well nothing important, sleep well".

I stared at the empty hallway for a minute

 _Nothing Sakuno, don't expect anything, don't fool yourself again and again_

I got inside and took a warm shower to ease my mind.

I have to sleep, tomorrow I'll go on my first date tomorrow.

 **To be continue.**

I hope you like it, comments and favorites are more than welcome. Peace.


	3. Nice

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Prince of tennis.

I was trying to sleep for three hours, closing my eyes, diving into my warm bed, the fluffy feel the pillow gives, the nice smell of fruit perfume I sprayed, the quite and dark night, everything is perfect!

Why I couldn't sleep?

It is pointless to try,

I am wide-awake.

I walked in the dark slowly to switch the lights on.

Once the light turn on I noticed, the room was in chaos! I was in hurry when I left this afternoon, I couldn't unpack my stuff, I should organize everything, and maybe I will get sleepy after that! It is already 2:40 PM, I should sleep if I want to make it on time tomorrow.

It took me fifteen minutes to finish cleaning, I still don't feel sleepy, I hate this feeling, I know if I think about what happened today there will be no sleep tonight.

A hot drink is all I need!

I searched for a boiler in the huge room, I found one in the cabinet and there was a variety of instant coffee, and chocolate drink.

Just what I wanted!

I made a cup of hot chocolate, then I switched the lights off, and opened the curtains to let the moonlight lightens the room.

"Do they charge for the drink?" I should buy some myself! Everything is double the price in these fancy hotels!

I noticed something that interpreted my thoughts while moving the curtains.

This is not a window! It's a door, there is a balcony!

"What a pleasant surprise!"

I opened the door and the cool breeze passed through moving my hair with wind's motion. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I looked around, the balcony is shared with two other rooms, it is very big, and there were few chairs. I moved closer to see the view while sipping on my hot drink.

Faint noises coming from the first floor.

People are having the time of their lives partying and having fun around the pool.

 _Nightlife! Someone like me would never have._

I'll finish my drink and go back before someone comes in!

The chair was so comfortable, I wrapped my arms around my knees and lowered my head thinking.

Many things happened today, "Congratulations, huh? "

 _Is that the only thing he thinks about after all what he saw?_

Why do I love him? Why I am suffering alone?

"Do you like tennis? "

I remember Ryoma-kun asking me if I liked tennis when we first met, and I remember saying...

"Not really, but my grandmother is the tennis coach in our school so I know quite a lot about the game"

But why did I start practicing soon after he joined the tennis team at school?

I actually know why,

 _However, I didn't want to acknowledge it._

I was amazed and inspired by him.

I wanted to feel what it like to be passionate about something, since I have never worked hard to achieve anything.

I was somewhat envious of the players at the team, their dedication to tennis, his passion especially what made me feel this way.

However, I should have known from the beginning that I should find my own path in life.

"What I really want to do?" I was too scared to ask myself this question.

I was lost, and it was easy to follow other people's steps, it wasn't a problem at first but I felt empty every time I continued to practice tennis, I knew it wasn't for me, I wasn't even interested if it wasn't for him.

Why did I convened myself to continue?

Even though I knew, it consumed my time and energy and mostly it made me feel insecure and I was not aware of that for a long time.

"You didn't have anything you like? "

"I do!, I...'

"You what? "

"I ..."

Suddenly, I woke up shivering from the decreasing temperature.

I didn't notice, when did I fall asleep, how much time was I sleeping here?

The sky is still dark, I took my empty cup and the blanket and went back inside, I was too sleepy to think, did I brought a blanket with me earlier?

Never mind I will sleep and think about it tomorrow!

I have never been this stressed out in my life over what to wear!

What do girls do in dates? Do they buy new clothes or just wear regular outfits?

"Oh! I should ask Tomo-.. No no! I have to make my own choices!"

I woke up at 10:27 AM this morning, and I was struggling ever since.

I looked at the clothes I brought with me.

Randomly laying at the bed.

I want to look mature this time, so no braids, no pink, and no skirts.

The only thing I have that is suitable is a dress Momo gifted to me saying she thought it would look amazing in me. I have never wore it before, it was a dark blue dress a little bit above the knees along with matching high heels.

Really? Is this the only suitable outfit for dates I have? I should buy new clothes.

I looked at myself in the mirror after changing "did I overdo it?" I let my very long hair fall on my back in long waves, put on mascara and pink lipstick.

"I look so different! Will Ludovic recognize me? "

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a loud ringtone, the screen showed "The French guy", I should change that!.

"Hello Sakuno! How are you? "

"I am fine, how about you? Did you sleep well? "

"Very well, are you finished?"

"Yes, I'll be in the lobby in five minutes! "

"Good! I'll be waiting for you"

"See you"

I took another glance at the mirror "I have to be confident I am no longer a young girl, this should be fine!"

My first real date! How should I approach Ludovic after kissing him like that! I was occupied with my feelings yesterday to think about it.

I started to panic when I saw the French prince standing near the entrance gate.

 _Calm down Sakuno, Calm down!_

"Ludovic San "

I said while getting closer to where he was, but he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

"What is he doing? "

He looked so nervous while reading a paper.

"Ludo-... "

"Cerisier! Oh, hello! "

Blushing hard he quickly hide the paper and looked down.

"Hello, was I late?"

Still looking down "No, not at all, I was just trying to arrange things before we go so I came here early "

I am not the only one getting nervous this time! He is so cute when he get nervous.

"You see I don't know what you like, and where do you like to go and see, do you prefer indoor places or open spaces, and what you like to eat and so I- I.. "

I grabbed his shirt to get his attention.

"You don't have to bother yourself with that, what is the point of getting to know each other if we rushed things?"

"I have no experience in dating and so I don't know how things go, but.. "

I looked at him in the eyes and smiled "I want to experience new things with you, anything and everywhere is fine!"

"So should I cancel the table at the Italian restaurant? Peter said girls liked that place"

"Who is Peter? And why do girls like the restaurant?" I asked him confused.

"He is my Butler, he told me if I want to impress a girl I should have a table in that Italian chief's restaurant, it takes three months for a celebrity to have a table for two there!, but I did it with one call"

"You should cancel that! What are you learning from that Butler of yours! "I laughed at his shocked expressions "did you actually believed in that? "

He looked confused "but everything he tells me happens! Is he trying to make fun of me? "

"What I meant is not every girl is the same, it may work on some girls who are after your money, but a girl who likes you would be fine anywhere as long as she is with you" ..."believe me"

A memory from the past flashed in my eyes.

 _I was so naive!_

"You know Cerisier, you-"

I looked at Ludovic and noticed the effort he made in dressing himself today, he looks like a model posing for the cameras! Even In casual clothes, he catches the attention.

"I what? " I focused on his eyes, which he averted from mine.

"You are very beautiful, you look stunning"

I did not expected that, I blushed and tried to explain to "Thank you! I don't usually wear dresses and heels so I thought I may do for a change! It looks funny on me right?" I laughed awkwardly.

"You're gorgeous no matter what you wear! "

If his courtesy earlier made me blushing, I am burning hot now, no one ever told me something like that.

I covered my face trying desperately to hide my blushing face. "Don't say something like that so simply!"

Ludovic smirked and leaned closer to me "Why? It is the truth though. I bet you heard it many times!"

He reached to my hands moving them from my face, "or are you acting shy to make my heart flutter? Cause you are succeeding."

I gasped "I am not! Why I would do that?"

Ludovic laughter echoed in the lobby, which attracted the attention of the staff and the guests there.

I lowered my head feeling extremely embarrassed.

I don't like the attention, why is he like that

"Ludovic san! People are staring! Please stop!"

"I want them to see" he stopped laughing and said looking behind me.

I tried to look around but he grabbed my arm and leaned closer and kissed my cheek lightly.

I touched my cheek were he kissed "P-Please don't do this randomly"

 _Are all the boys like that!? Is this a normal thing to do?_

"Ryuzaki"

I lifted my head up and looked at Ludovic

He was smiling

Am I hearing things? I heard Ryoma calling me.

Before I could turn around a strong arm hold my hand tightly

"What-."

"Come with me for a minute Ryuzaki it is important! I have to tell you something"

It was really Ryoma-Kun, what does he want?

He was also dressed up, for an interview maybe?

When I look closely there were some people holding cameras and stuff behind him.

Does he want me to help him escape from the media as always?

I felt angry for some reason, he only calls for me when he need me!

I forced myself to smile "I am sorry, as you can see"… I hold Ludovic's hand "We are in a date now, maybe next time when I am free".

Ludovic laughed and lead the way outside, "Next time my friend"

I heard Ryoma quietly saying,

"Don't go"

I am confused!

What is this!

Ryoma is not his usual self. He never gives up this easily.

When I think about it, he kind of look sad! there is something off.

Should I go back?

"I should go back," I told Ludovic.

He responded by tightening the grip on my hand

"Until when you will be fooled by him Sakuno?" he gave me a side look and then sighed, "Your problem is that you are so nice, I will not force you, you can go see him"

He let my hand free

I looked back and then at him

"No, let's go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

It was pouring heavily outside.

"I should have checked the weather forecast, do you have an umbrella?"

"Yes! I took one before we go, here" I hand it to him.

I looked at the people outside rushing to avoid getting their clothes wet.

"Your problem is that you are so nice" is this even a good thing?

I just figured out that I have always been a good kid, a very good kid, I never expected anything from others, always smiling, always the one to worry about others, cook for them, cheer for them to achieve their goals

 _What about mine? No one asked_

Because I am Sakuno, the girl who is OK about everything. The girl who appreciate everything, the girl who's always comforting, never complaining, always happy, always the girl who loves Ryoma.

I looked at Ludovic who was trying to open the umbrella, his expressions were so funny, I bet he had never hold an umbrella himself.

"Hey Ludovic San! I want to try walking in the rain, would you try with me? "

He stopped what he was doing while trying to process what I just said.

Is it too much to ask, well a normal person would refuse to in a date after dressing up, what would a prince do?

In a second Ludovic throw the umbrella and smiled "You should have said that earlier" he took my hand and run "let's go! "

Ah, I should have known, boys are unexpected, always.

 **To be continue…**

Thank you for reading, I hope you like it, comments and favourites are more than welcome.


End file.
